


Tied together

by mabukidot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabukidot/pseuds/mabukidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hakuryuu had won the battle against Alibaba and now the young man was locked somewhere finally at Hakuryuu’s mercy?<br/>Warning: Of course, this is not real BDSM as the two parties are not in a real consensual agreement. This is fictional, a fantasy and has to stay fictional…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luceryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luceryuu).



The floor was hard and icy when Alibaba slowly opened his eyes. His entire body was lying down and was aching everywhere. He could barely move and tried to look around to figure out where he was. The weak light could only allow him to perceive that he was in a dark room with a plain small bed and a chest on its left and a chair on its right. Nothing more, at least from what he could see. How did this happen? Alibaba remembered that he was fighting Hakuryuu and that the fight was more difficult that he had thought. He had lost a leg and a hand. Hakuryuu was empowering him as Alibaba was desperately trying to fight back. He also saw himself falling, losing little by little consciousness and then… nothing. Did he lose? And what about Aladdin?

The young man tried to stand up with difficulty despite his missing limbs but failed as he couldn’t lift. He tried harder, yet without success. While trying to reach somewhere to lean on, Alibaba touched a wall near him and crawled towards it. He had to use a lot of strength to turn around and straighten his back to lean against the wall. He was still on the floor but at least now, he was sitting. That was when he heard a chuckle in the near darkness.

"Who’s here?" Alibaba shouted "Show yourself!"

Someone was coming closer and, when they stopped near the candles, Alibaba gasped.

"Hakuryuu! You are here!! Where are we? Where are Aladdin and Judal? What happened?"

Hakuryuu remained silent and was observing a panting Alibaba with a light smirk on his face. He used Zagan’s power to tie up Alibaba’s upper-arms on the wall and his thighs on the floor. The young man struggled as hard as he could.

"Release me!" the young man said angrily "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Now you are all mine, Alibaba"

The blond haired man sudenly stopped struggling, shocked by his former friend’s words. He was his now?

"What are you…?"

But Alibaba couldn’t finish his sentence as Hakuryuu was using once again his plant power. Other roots came out, this time, to rip Alibaba’s clothes. The young man was now bare-chested with only a piece of cloth to hide his groin.

"What the hell…" Alibaba whispered, stupefied.

Hakuryuu came closer and knelt down in front of the blond haired man. Without a word, he held out his right hand towards Alibaba’s face and started to gently stroke his cheek with his thumb while looking at him.

"You still don’t get it, don't you? You are mine forever and I won’t let you escape, Alibaba, never! I will be the one to have your body and heart as you already have mine…"

Dumbfounded, Alibaba was listening to the black haired man’s words, trying to get what he was saying. His body was his as well as his heart? Like lovers? Forever?? He shook his head to repel Hakuryuu’s hand but the latter grabbed his throat and started to squeeze it hard enough to immobilize him.

"Still struggling, uh? I think you need more discipline to submit to me" Hakuryuu added with severity.

Before Alibaba could reply, Hakuryuu released his hand from his throat and grabbed the nape of his neck. He started to kiss him forcefully while Alibaba was trying to fight against his grip. Hakuryuu used his left thumb to open the blond haired man’s mouth and inserted his tongue. Alibaba’s eyes widened and was about to bite him when Hakuryuu stopped to say:

"If you bite, I’ll cut your tongue too"

Alibaba froze and finally resigned himself. He let Hakuryuu kissing once again him and even licking the inside of his mouth with his tongue. The worst was that it started to feel good and Hakuryuu didn’t help as he was stroking softly his own tongue with his. He finally broke the kiss to reach his neck, his collarbone and then…

"No, stop, Hakuryuu, you can’t!!" Alibaba shouted but it was too late.

The black haired man was already kissing, licking and stroking his nipples, getting more and more intense every second. Alibaba started to feel weird and his arms ached because of the struggling. Hakuryuu glanced at his face and seemed oddly satisfied. He opened his mouth and bit soflty Alibaba’s left nipple which made the latter let out a weird sound.

"You are even more sensitive than I thought, I’m glad…" Hakuryuu said while chuckling.

"S-Shut up and stop it r-right n-now!!"

"No, I want to play more with you…"

While still biting his left nipple, he was now pinching his right one and rotating it from one side to another. Then, Hakuryuu switched which made Alibaba moan louder. The latter tried to bite his lips to prevent Hakuryuu to hear, much to his embarrassment. He was blushing hard now and had more and more difficulties to keep his head clear.

"You can still try to hide it, Alibaba, but you are not fooling anyone" the black haired man declared, using both of his thumbs and index fingers to pinch Alibaba’s nipples while he was biting his neck, leaving numerous hickeys.

"Hakuryuu… Nngh… Aaah, I beg you, stop!!"

"When you are like that down there? I don’t think you want me too…"

Alibaba watched in horror his lower half standing beneath the thin cloth and tried to hide it with his thighs but the roots were too strong. Hakuryuu suddenly stopped touching him, stood up and headed for the chest Alibaba saw earlier. The young man opened it and took some objects out which Alibaba couldn’t see.

When the black haired man came closer, Alibaba could finally distinguish what was in his hands and started to shiver.

"Y-You’re not serious, right? That was a joke, Hakuryuu, you are not really thinking about doing this, tell me!!"

By a gesture of the hand, Hakuryuu made the roots move so that Alibaba was now on his knees, his arms in front of him and his behind fully exposed. The black haired man whispered in Alibaba’s ear:

"Say you are mine and I’ll spare you the whip…"

Alibaba shivered again but shouted:

"I won’t!"

"Well then…"

Hakuryuu walked and stood behind Alibaba’s trembling body. He leant forward to stroke his shoulders and back - making the blond haired man shiver even more, much to his pleasure - and swished the whip on Alibaba’s back. The latter started to scream.

"Say you are mine and I’ll stop" Hakuryuu repeated.

"N-No…" a panting Alibaba replied.

Hakuryuu did the same move again and again until Alibaba’s back was red and slightly bleeding. He left the whip beside him and knelt behind the blond haired man who was exhausted from the assault. His fingers playing with his nipples and his tongue licking his nape, Hakuryuu was now grinding his own hard-on against Alibaba’s butt. He was purposely starting to stroke his penis until Alibaba started to moan. At that moment, he was releasing his hand and stroked his nipple instead. This little game was making the blond haired man crazy - even more as he couldn’t admit his frustration out loud. He only had to look at him to know.

"H-Hakuryuu… Please, stop this madness, n-now…"

"You are not really convincing in this state, aren’t you? I think you want more actually…"

Hakuryuu grabbed suddenly Alibaba’s penis and started to stroke him really hard which made the latter unable to control his moanings any longer. His entire body was trembling and the pleasure was starting to fog his mind. Hakuryuu’s other hand, which was now stroking Alibaba’s aching back, went lower and lower to finally reach…

"NO, NOT HERE!!!" Alibaba cried.

Hakuryuu ignored the latter’s plea and stroke gently the entrance with his index finger. The blond haired man’s body was tensing but not as hard as expected, thanks to the pleasure of the handjob. Hakuryuu slowed down his hand to not make Alibaba cum too fast and moved his other hand to get a strange liquid from a root he invoked.

"Something to make sure you won’t get hurt, Alibaba" he replied to the alert look in the latter’s eyes.

And he started to stroke the entrance first gently and then with more force. Alibaba’s back bowed suddenly and he started to say:

"H-Hurts… Hakuryuu, you bastard…"

But the young man was merciless. He then used two fingers and started to rotate them inside to enlarge the entrance and find the good spots. Alibaba’s screams of pain started to get lower as the cries of pleasure became louder. Hakuryuu knew it was that moment.

He released his hand and squeezed the other one around Alibaba’s hard-on. The young man was now trembling, twitching all over, unable to cum and at his entire mercy.

"Y-You stopped…" Alibaba said, unbelievingly.

"It hurt you said so I stopped" Hakuryuu replied calmly.

"Ah… y-yeah but y-your other hand…"

"Do you want to cum?"

"I…." Alibaba started to answer, his cheeks all red and his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes or no?" Alibaba closed his eyes and replied:

"I… do"

"Say you are mine"

"I-I can’t say…"

He shivered as he felt Hakuryuu’s boner grinding against his entrance. Alibaba clenched his hand and gave in.

"I-I’m yours, Hakuryuu"

The latter leant down, grabbed Alibaba’s face, making him turn towards him and kissed him. While their tongue were stroking, he finally entered the one he loved. They both started to moan loudly as Hakuryuu’s comings-and-goings intensified. Alibaba himself started to move giving in to the pleasure. Hakuryuu released him from the roots which allowed them to get closer, his chest against the young man’s back.

They both came and lied down on the cold floor next to each other, exhausted. Hakuryuu straighten his back and looked at Alibaba, lying on his stomach, his face turned towards him. He stroked gently his cheek and said:

"You… are mine now… Alibaba"

"I-I am yours, Hakuryuu, forever"


End file.
